harapan (Oh Hayoung)
by Chevce
Summary: Sakit. Kata itu slalu kurasakan bahkan saat usiaku masih kecil,huuhh. (Oh Hayoung) (APink)


Cast: Oh Hayoung (APink)

Genre: family, comfort/hurt(?)

HARAPAN

Ketika kau dan semua anggota keluargamu pergi liburan bersama di suatu pulau yang sangat indah, kau pasti sangat bahagia. Dan ketika kau dimarahi oleh orang tua kalian, kau pasti merasa sedih dan hanya dapat menangis sambil memeluk guling. Semua yang kalian rasakan berupa bentuk ekspresi yang dapat kalian perlihatkan pada semua orang tanpa harus merasa terbebani dengan apapun. Ekspresi seseorang itu sangat penting dalam kehidupan sosial. Itulah sebabnya perasaan apapun yang kau rasakan dapat kau perlihatkan pada semuanya. Itulah hidup yang indah dengan berbagai ekspresi diwajah satu orang.

Apakah itu dapat terjadi pada semua orang? Aku rasa tidak. Buktinya, aku. Aku tidak dapat leluasa memperlihatkan ekspresi ku. Aku merasa sangat tertekan jika aku dengan mudah memperlihatkan perasaan yang kurasakan dengan ekspresi. Semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Itu karena mereka. Mereka telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Tapi mereka tidak dapat bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa sengaja.

"young-a, Hayoung-a..." seru seseorang yang kusebut dengan panggilan eomma

"hemm, waeyo eomma?" tanyaku

"cepetan ganti bajunya, udah ditunggu adek mu" ujarnya

"iya, bentar lagi ini" ucapku

Ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMP dengan perasaan senang, namun itu semua sirna saat pagi tadi aku sudah dibuat bad mood oleh adek ku sendiri. "dasar gak tau diri" gerutuku

Hari- hari terlewati dengan sangat biasa. Hanya berjalan dengan lurus tanpa ada konflik yang terjadi dan itu sangat membosankan bagiku. Orang tuaku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana kegiatanku di sekolah, baik maupun buruk. Dan aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena itu sudah sangat biasa dari dulu mungkin sampai selamanya akan tetap seperti ini. Hmm, sungguh menyedihkan.

Tidak terasa sudah 5 bulan aku bersekolah disini dan aku baru merasakannya sekarang. Merasakan hal yang biasanya hanya kuabaikan saja namun entah mengapa sekarang aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan kebiasaanku dan mungkin bertentangan dengan orang tuaku.

"YAK! KAMU SELINGKUH? HAH?" teriak seseorang

"Ng-ngak beneran, dia cuma teman lama" jawabnya gugup

Brukkk...

Suara benda yang jatuh dan itu membuatku dan adekku terkejut. Akupun mengintip dibalik pintu yang tak terkunci dan kejadian itu membuatku tercengang. Dan akupun segera menghampiri adekku dan memeluknya erat sambil terisak. Suara gaduh yang diciptakan orang tuaku masih terdengar dan aku hanya menutup telinga adekku agar ia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Hingga sebuah dobrakan pintu membuatku terperanjat. Orang itu menarik lenganku dengan kasar. Akupun berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan itu, hingga

"kamu ikut eomma. Ayo cepet kita pergi dari sini" ujar orang yang menarik tanganku

Akupun hanya menggeleng, menandakan aku tak ingin ikut dengannya. Bukan karena aku tidak sayang eomma hanya saja sekarang aku sangat bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Tiba- tiba seorang lelaki mencekal tangan eomma dan menamparnya. Seketika itu pula amarahku tak terbendung lagi dan akhirnya aku berteriak sambil terisak

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?! AKU BENCI KALIAN! Aku ben-benci kalian hiks aku aku hiks benci hiks hiks" ujarku sambil terisak

Akupun langsung pergi menuju kamarku dan menguncinya rapat- rapat. Menangis tanpa suara adalah pilihanku saat ini. Aku tidak ingin merasa lemah didepan siapapun bahkan orang tuaku sendiri. Karena aku telah hidup sendiri bahkan saat aku masih batita. Aku tidak tau mengapa mereka menitipkanku pada halmoni saat aku masih kecil. Namun, sejak saat itu otakku telah terkonsep bahwa aku harus menjadi mandiri dan tidak boleh lemah dihadapan orang. Itulah sebabnya aku menjadi penyendiri dan tertutup dimanapun. Hanya orang tertentu yang dapat berteman denganku. Bukan maksudku untuk memillih teman hanya saja mereka yang mungkin tak sanggup menjadi temanku.

Setelah kejadian tempo hari, aku memutuskan untuk kost didekat sekolahku dan orang tuaku mengijinkannya. Setelah aku sampai di kost, aku berpamitan dengan muka datar pada mereka. Aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa aku memasang muka seperti itu pada mereka. Mungkin aku masih sangat marah dan kesal pada mereka.

"nanti kalo gak betah, balik kerumah aja ya" ujar appa

"hm" ucapku mengangguk

"yaudah, eomma dan appa pergi dulu ya. Hati- hati, kalo ada masalah telfon eomma. Dadah..." ujar eomma sambil melambaikan tangan dan akhirnya mobil mereka hilang di belokan

Menjalani hidup di kost tidak terlalu buruk. Aku merasa tenang dengan ketentraman yang ada. Tanpa ada teriakan, barang yang jatuh atau suara tangisan. Semuanya dibatas kewajaran. Namun, tanpa kusangka dengan aku kost nilai ku menurun drastis. Bahkan aku tak pernah lagi masuk 3 besar jangankan itu 10 besar saja tidak masuk. Mungkin tak ada yang memarahiku sehingga aku dengan malasnya belajar tanpa ada yang terserap ke otakku.

Saat ini aku sedang memarahi diriku sendiri. Merancau dalam hati tanpa suara tanpa air mata dan meyisakan mata merah.

"kenapa nilaiku hancur ya tuhan, kenapa?" batinku

"apa yang kurang tuhan, aku takut jika aku tidak masuk SMA pilihanku. Aku benci menjadi yang terbelakang" batinku

Tanpa kusangka ternyata aku lolos tes di SMA pilihanku. Walaupun dengan peringkat bawah, namun aku tetap bersyukur karena aku akan tetap ngekost. Mengapa aku memilih sekolah yang jauh dari rumah? Jawabannya adalah karena aku ingin tetap ngekost dan merasakan ketenangan.

Disini, aku mulai dapat berinteraksi dengan anak- anak yang lain dan mungkin sekarang aku tidak terlalu tertutup seperti dulu. Cobaan lain datang. Datang disaat aku sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa. Dan inilah saat- saat aku menjadi labil. Dan mungkin akan melakukan hal yang gila.

"kenapa saya bisa sakit ini dok?" tanyaku

"itu karena ulah mu sendiri dan sebaiknya bawa orang tuamu kesini dan biarkan saya jelaskan pada mereka" ujar dokter tersebut

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan dokter itu aku pun pamit untuk pergi. "ogah banget bawa mereka kesini, malah bikin repot" monologku.

Ternyata penyakit itu tak bisa kuanggap remeh. Dan benar perkataan dokter waktu itu _"kamu bisa saja dioperasi dan mungkin setelah itu kamu akan susah beraktivitas seperti semula"_. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku frustasi sendiri. Haruskah mimpi dan harapan harus berbuah manis dan berakar manis? Aku rasa tidak harus begitu.

Pertengkaran orang tua dan mungkin akan berakhir perceraian, pertengkaran sahabat yang berakibat perpisahan selamanya dan penyakit yag kuderita ternyata telah menyebar dan bertambah parah. Harapan dan cita- cita yang dulu kudambakan akhirnya telah sirna. Telah sirna dengan semua kelalaikan dan keegoisan yang slalu memenuhi diriku.

Harapan yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah menghilang, namun sebelum itu harapanku adalah aku ingin orang tuaku kembali harmonis dan aku ingin para sahabatku kembali seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama tanpa ada pertengkaran. Aku berpikir bahwa harapan tak harus berakar baik dan berbuah baik, namun bisa juga berakar buruk tapi berbuah baik. Ah, semua itu tergantung bagaimana seseorang menjalani harinya dan bagaimana ia mendapat dukungan dari orang sekitar. Harapan itu ada saat kau merasa tertekan dan frustasi dan kau akan menjadikan hal itu menjadi motivasi yang besar.

END

Halo readers ini ff kedua yang aku publish, setelah sekian banyak perbaikan yang aku lakukan. Dan pasti ini juga masih banyakkkkk banget kekurangannya. Jadi tolong review karena kubutuh kalian huhuhu kalo kalian gak review ntar ff ku tetep jelek huhuhu. Jadi sider emang enak banget kok hehe soalnya aku dulu juga gitu. Jadi tolong reviewnya yaaaa

Ps: sebenarnya ini tugas sekolah aku sih, tapi aku ganti cast nya. Dan kenapa cast nya hayoung? Karena kurasa cocok dengan mukanya dan karena dia kan mau main drama /cuitt/

Pss: pengen banget nge publish semua ff ku selama ini tapi kalian belum ada review dari ff sebelumya jadi aku takut kalo ff ku gak layak baca/nangis dipojokan/?

Pss: tolong banget review yang udah baca ff "I Hate and I Love" kalian review apapun deh. Kalo respon kalian jelek ya berarti ntar ku delete kok huhuhu


End file.
